The long-term objectives of the research will be: 1) To determine if tumor ploidy is a prognostic indicator in the natural history of disease in primary resectable cancers of the colorectum, head and neck, breast and soft tissues. Tumor DNA content would be measured by flow cytometric analysis of paraffin-embedded tissues from patients who have had at least a five year follow-up; 2) To examine the relationship of tumor ploidy with the patient's response to adjuvant therapy. This project would be performed in patients who have been previously treated in a prospective, randomized trial of adjuvant therapy. Again, this would include patients with colorectal, head and neck, breast and soft tissue tumors; 3) To examine the relationship of ploidy from tumor metastases of colorectal, head and neck and breast cancers with the patient's response to therapy for the metastases.